


I eat brownies for breakfast

by MCconnor1



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCconnor1/pseuds/MCconnor1
Summary: I random story I made back in the 4th grade that I total forgotten but now going to post it and bring it back to life, if i can try. Grammar might be bad because of 4th grade me.
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Character(s)
Collections: Creepy Pasta





	I eat brownies for breakfast

*Crunch* mia:hello is someone there slenderman:do you need help mia:yes  
Slenderman:take my hand, and i’ll will take you to a great place somewhere safe  
Mia:okay slenderman:we are her-JACK jack-what slendy  
Slenderman:why are you eating on my couch!? mia:who is he slendy  
Slenderman:well he is one of my friends.  
Mia:oh okay,but where is my room  
Slenderman:well i will take you  
There,i am watching you jack

Slenderman:welcome to your room mia. mia:cool! slenderman: and you are sleeping with another friend of mine, her name is rose. mia:what does she look like? slenderman:well she will be coming home with john so yeah. but do you want to watch a movie in the living room with me? mia:sure. slenderman:here sit on this couch i’ll be in the bathroom and if you see rose and john come in,say hi. ok mia?  
Mia:ok. john:and that's why i became a furry rose:*looks at mia* who is that little girl over there,john? John:i didn’t know,she was here.  
Mia:hi my name is mia and slendy found me.  
Slenderman:yeah, i found her in the woods all by herself.  
mia:*smiles*  
Rose:oh, but she looks so cute,hey mia how old are you? mia:i am only five years old. Rose:oh, ok. slenderman:well rose she will be sleeping in your room. rose:okay slendy i will deal with that .john:yeah slenderman:JOHN WILL YOU QUIT IT! John:ok Mr.slender.  
Jack:what is going on here? slenderman:nothing jack. you and john go play on the xbox. will you. jack:ok,come on john lets go play on the xbox so you won’t make slendy all “crazy man.” slenderman:so girls let’s watch lilo and stitch. *2 hours later* slenderman: girls,it’s time for bed. rose:mia let's go. mia:ok (the next morning) mia:hey rose, wake up lets go make some brownies. rose:okay mia, but we need to be quiet, so we don’t wake up slendy. mia:ok

Mia:i’ll get the milk and the eggs. Rose:be careful with the eggs. Mia:i will! John: *yawns* what are you guys doing? Mia:making brownies Slenderman: that’s good, I hope they’re good. Mia:they will, Slenderman. *Slenderman smiles and rubs Mia’s head* ~It was a lovely day in the Slenderman Mansion and everyone loved the brownies that Rose and Mia made~


End file.
